revient d'entre les morts
by lizgreghouse
Summary: tout le monde apprend la mort de house, mais... est-il vraiment mort ?


fic house m.d - huddy - drama/romance

un agent de police entre dans le PPTH et demande à l'accueil s'il peut voir le dr. Cuddy et que c'est une urgence. Brenda appel Cuddy et lui explique la situation ensuite elle lui indique le chemin du bureau de la doyenne.

attendant l'arrivé de l'agent Cuddy pense que c'est encore house qui fait des sienne etc...

l'agent entre salut la directrice d'une poigné de main puis elle l'invite à s'asseoir.

c: alors, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

a: c'est au sujet de votre diagnosticien, le dr. house...

c: qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

a: oo... rien, enfin, je voudrais savoir s'il serait possible de faire venir ses employés, toutes personnes proche de mr. house dans cette hopital dans votre bureau ?

c: écoutez ils travaillent et...

a: svp, c'est très important.

c: bien je vous laisse patienter quelques minutes, le temps que tout le monde arrive.

cuddy bip donc toutes les personnes concernés, c'est à dire, 13, taub, foreman, chase, cameron et wilson. 5 min plus tard tout le monde est là près a écouter l'agent.

13: que ce passe-t-il, house a encore fait des exploits ?

a: j'ai demandé à votre supérieur de vous faire venir car vous êtes apparament des personnes que cotoit le dr. house.

t: oui et donc ?

a: et bien... c'est une nouvelle très difficile à annoncer mais je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. eu... voila... j'ai la terrible tristesse de vous annoncer que mr. gregory house est décédé ce matin.

un coup de massu vient de frapper la totalité des personnes présentes, ils s'attendaient à tout sauf sa. en particulier wilson et cuddy, wilson car il est son meilleur ami et cuddy parce qu'ils s'aime sa crève les yeux et que la veille au soir ils avaient vraiment décidé entamer une relation sérieuse.

flash back

house frappe chez cuddy, elle ouvre, elle est splendide, magnifique. elle porte un slim bleu avec un haut blanc taillé en U. house revient à la réalité lorsqu'elle pose une main sur son bras.

c: house sa va ?

h: hein... eu... vous êtes magnifique.

c: ... merci.

h: vous compter me laisser dehors où je peux entrer pour vous parler, parce que ça caille.

c: bien sur.

ils entrèrent et cuddy lui indiqua le salon, house s'avança mais ne s'assit pas. il l'a regarde intensement dans les yeux, maintenant elle non plus ne peux plus décoler son regard du sien. il s'approche, encore et encore jusqu'a être juste devant elle presque collé l'un a l'autre.

c: house...

h: lisa, j'en ai marre de jouer, ça suffit.

c: ca fait un moment que j'attend que tu me dise ça.

h: ça y est. maintenant écoute moi parce que c'est pas tout les jours que je m'ouvre aux autres, a toi.

c: ok.

h: depuis plus de 20 ans que je te connais, te titille, t'énerve, t'exaspère mais tout ça cachait bien autre chose. depuis la FAC de médecine jusqu'à ici je t'es toujours aimé, ça a toujours été toi mais bien sur tu dois savoir pourquoi j'ai t'en attendus et pourquoi j'ai fait tout sa. j'avais... peur de tout foirer, de te faire souffrir, que tu soit pas heureuse avec moi. bref qui voudrais d'un con, asociale et ex-drogué comme moi. je ne voulais pas que tu doives me supporter jour et nuit comme sa. mais j'ai compris des choses et contrairement à ce que je disais avant, les gens peuvent changer et la seule personne capable de m'aider hormis wilson et ses discours de saint et bien c'est toi. lisa... je t'aime et je veux finir ma vie avec toi.

c: wouhaou... tu as répondu a toute mes questions et je dois t'avouer que moi aussi je t'es toujours aimé et oui... dr. house je éperdument amoureuse de toi !

après une nuit pleine d'amour et un magnifique réveil dans les bras l'un de l'autre, house a du repartir pour ce changer et prendre une douche. puis en allant au PPTH tout a basculé.

fin du flash back

f: comment c'est arrivé ?

a: une fusillade à un carrefour, une personne que nous recherchons encore le suivait apparament en voiture et lors du passage aux feu rouge, il est déscendu c'est en suite placé devant lui et la cribler de balles.

c: c'est impossible... pas lui.

w: non ! mais pourquoi ?

a: je ne peux pas trop vous en dire plus mais pour l'instant nous pensons qu'il était traqué depuis un moment par cet individu et que sa a finis par mal tourné. il ne vous pas parler de problème qu'il aurait pu avoir ?

tout fit un signe négatif de la tête.

a: bien. je vais demander aux 2 personnes les plus proches de lui de venir l'identifier.

w: je viens... ainsi que le dr. cuddy.

arrivé à la morgue le coeur de cuddy et wilson battait a cent a l'heure, il éspérait tant que l'agent de soit trompé. que ce n'est pas lui, qu'il va arriver et tout va s'arranger mais ce n'est pas le cas.

a: mlle cuddy, mr wilson, je vais vous demander d'identifier la personne qui est dans cette pièce.

l'agent entre suivis de cuddy et wilson en pleurs. il soulève le drap qui recouvre le corps de...house.

c: non non non non ! pas toi, tout sauf sa ! mon amour revient. (elle a pris la tête de house entre ses mains et l'embrassait comme si ses doux baisers pouvait le faire revenir)

wilson s'adressant l'agent : oui c'est...c'est lui.

a: je suis sincèrement désolé. je vais devoir vous demander de quitter la salle.

quelques minutes plus tard assis sur un banc à 2 rues de la morgue cuddy et wilson tentait de reprendre leurs esprit quand soudain...

soudain cuddy voit une personne sur le trottoire d'en face qui lui fait étrangement penser à house, grand, boite mais n'a pas de canne et cheveux poivre et sel sous une veste noir qui empêche d'identifier correctement.

c: wilson ! regardez cet homme en face on dirai... house !

w: cuddy, cessez de vous torturer ce n'est pas lui, vous l'avez vu comme moi à la morgue.

c: (pleurant) : je... je sais. je n'arrive pas y croire. on entamait une vrai relation et il disparait comme sa... je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre.

w: allez... on va y aller il faut... préparer l'enterrement.

pendant ce temps gregory house marchait pour rejoindre un immeuble situé à 3 rues de la morgue. c'est là que la lumière sur cette histoire doit être faite. oui house c'est arrêter au carrefour ce matin là mais la personne qui lui tirer dessus est un agent de la CIA. il lui a tiré de fausses balles dessus et house avait des poches de son sang sur lui pour faire croire a un assassinat tout devait parraitre réel, a la morgue on lui a administrer un médicament qui a fait sensiblement ralentir son coeur. pour tout le monde il est mort. tout ca a été organiser car un ancien patient qui est chef d'un très gros réseau de trafic d'armes avait décider de ce venger car il avait refuser le cas et la CIA a brusquement choisi de faire croire a sa mort en attendant son arrestation. house a protester disant qu'il avait une vie et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire sa mais après quelques minutes il fut contraint d'accepter et de vivre reclut dans un appart' miteux où il se fait appeler mr. jones. il peut aller où il veut bien sur, libre de ses mouvements mais ne doit dire à personne qu'il est en vie. tout les jour un agent vient lui faire une injection pour sa jambe, de ce fait il ne boit pratiquement plus. alors oui cuddy l'avait réellement reconnut.

la première chose que house à fait le premier soir c'est d'aller a la fenêtre de chambre de cuddy, il la regarda dormir, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras de luii qu'il était là, qu'il l'aimait... il se sentait impuissant face à tout sa. et puis demain il assisterai a son enterrement chose encore plus difficile.

le lendemain - cimetière

plusieurs personnes allait faire un discours. wilson commenca. house s'est planquer derrière un arbres et écoute toutes ses personnes qui sont la pour lui.

w: j'ai du mal a réaliser que je suis a l'enterrement de gregory house, mon meilleur ami. il est parti si vite, malgré tout ce que tout le monde dit, c'était un homme bon mais bousillé par la vie, son enfance difficile, sa jambe, tentative de meurtre, la disparition de son père, de kutner, de... amber et puis sa vicodin qu'il a eu tant de mal à lacher mais a chaque fois il s'est relever parce qu'il avait 2 buts bien précis. sauver des vies mais surtout réussir un peu sa vie qu'il a laisser échapper pendant plus de 20 ans. enfin il commencais a être heureux et on lui retire la vie, la vie ne la vraiment pas épargner du tout. bref... je vais m'arrêter là parce que d'où il est il doit me traiter de pleurnichard et fleur bleus.

puis d'autre sont passer comme toute son équipe, sa mère et pour finir sa reine, son amour... cuddy.

c: bien... tout a été presque dit. mais moi je m'adresse directement a toi greg... je n'arrive toujours pas a croire que tu n'est plus là. que tu ne viendras plus dans mon bureau pour toutes tes déclarations aussi invraissemblable que les autres, enfin plus de toi a mes coté et sa ma l'air impossible. je vais te le dire encore une fois, je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours mon amour. tu sera toujours l'homme de ma vie.

une fois tout le monde partit house s'avance sur sa tombe et regarde toutes les plaques posées. on peut lire : "a mon ami, tu me manques", "a notre patron que nous n'oublierons jamais", "mon fils, pour toujours dans mon coeur" et puis sa préférer "mon amour, a jamais a toi, je t'aime". cela faisait 2 jours qu'il était dans cette situation et ca lui parraisait une éternité. il était là devant sa tombe lorsqu'il entendit un "oh mon dieu !"

"oh mon dieu !". house se retourna brusquement et il était nez à nez avec... cuddy, elle était en larmes, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger tellement c'était irréelle.

c: greg ! c'est toi ! mais... c'est impossible !

h: lisa...

c: mon dieu mon dieu ! mais... (elle commenca a s'avancer pour le prendre dans ses bars)

h: lisa. stop. remonte dans ta voiture ! écoute moi, tu doit remonter dans ta voiture, tu rentre et tu attends mon coup de fil. je t'en supllis écoute moi !

c: non ! je veux pas te laisser !

h: stp, fait ce que je te dis et je pourrais tout t'expliquer. allez file !

c: j'ai tellement envie de te serrer contre moi.

h: j'ai dit allez !

alors elle monte dans sa voiture arrive chez elle 15 min plus tard. pendant ce temps house a trouver une cabine téléphonique au coin de la rue de chez cuddy. il l'appel.

h: lisa. c'est moi. tu vas prendre de mes affaires dans un sac, l'emener a l'hopital et monter sur le toit avec, tu m'attends là-haut. et laisse l'escalier de service ouvert je vais passer par là, je doit rester inaperçu, tu as compris ?

c: oui... ok mais c'est quoi tout sa ?

h: je t'expliquerai là-bas.

c: ok. a tout de suite.

h: ouai... et je t'aime mon coeur.

c: je t'aime !

arrivé sur le toit avec le sac cuddy attendait désespérement house. puis elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, house apparaitre et ensuite elle lacha le sac, courut et sauta dans les bras de house qui la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

après avoir passer toute l'après-midi a discuter et a tout dévoiler house reçu un appel inconnu.

h: allo. oui. c'est moi.

x: mr house nous voulions vous informer que nous avons arrêter le coupable vous êtes désormais libre.

h: merci et j'espère ne plus jamais avoir a vous parler.

x: oui moi aussi. au revoir.

h: (se tournant vers cuddy): j'ai une bonne nouvelle, le cour de ma vie reprend. descendons voir wilson et mes larbins. (regardant le sac) du coup pas besoin de sa je rentre à la maison si tu veux toujours de moi.

c: bien sur !

ensuite il descendirent voir tout le monde et passèrent une belle soirée tous ensemble dans un bar.

w: ont t'a manqué ?

h: ... tes discours de sauveur du monde m'on manquer, les affaires de coucheries de foreman et 13 aussi, boucle d'or et big nose n'en parlons pas. mais désolé de vous désevoir mais la personne qui m'a le plus manquer c'est elle (en embrassant cuddy)

c: tu m'a aussi trerriblement manquer !

après avoir discuter et rit longuement house se lève et dit :

h: bon, c'est pas tout les jeunes mais j'ai une vie a ne pas laissé échapper.

il prend cuddy par la main et commence a s'en aller.

fin


End file.
